Ninjagirl- The dark romance
by iluvvampires700
Summary: Nicole, gets dragged underground, and get's Half-bitten by the fangpire and turn's into, Not a snake- but vampire, cole get's mysterious, and so does kailie, Nicole has been sneeking off at night, But why?
1. Ssssssneeking off at night

kailie, may, Llayla, jane, and Nicole, walked down the road, suddenly they heard a scream, they all jumped back to see  
Nicole being dragged underground, kailie and the group went after her, they peeked down a large hole, to see,  
SERPENTINE?! they all jumped back and may said, these guys are a little outdated, right? kailie jumped in the hole,  
and saw her friend, a red snake, pointed to kailie and said ATTACK! kailie made it out of the hole, with Nicole in her  
hands, and took her home, and lay her on a couch, the girls went to sleep, but Nicole was knocked out, late at night,  
kailie got up to check on her, but she was not on the couch...  
Nicole's clothes were black and purple, she peered up at the moon, and flew off, Into the moonlight  
kailie got the other's up but apparently may was not in the bedroom- she was in the kitchen eating a bunch of peeps  
(sugar marshmellow's) kailie went and got her too, though, she gathered them all in the living room,  
Guy's. Nicole is missing! kailie said, may crossed her arm's and licked her mouth, and said, I NEED MORE PEEPS!  
kailie snapped her finger's at may and said, GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER! Llayla jumped in and said, hey isn't nicole the leader?  
no, i am, kailie said,


	2. the dark secret

Nicole raced over cloud's, her eye's lighting up, she saw kai cole jay lloyed and zane walking around at night, she raced  
to cole, and said, NEVER EVER BRAKE MY HEART AGAIN! and flew back to the bounty apparently cole couldn't stop looking  
at the sky in fright, Kai jumped in and said, who was that?  
couldnt be nya, or anybody else! i don't know a girl who can fly! immediatly the ninja's ran back to the bounty,  
sunrise appeared through the window, nicole was there, she was reading a book on the couch, but kailie had  
to ask where she went last night, and nicole replied, and said, uh, i was just going for a walk...  
may nodded and said, that explain's it,  
cole, and the other's where still in shock, cole raced, to kailie and said, I SAW SOMETHING LAST NIGHT! it was a girl  
who told me, never brake my heart again! and that's all, nicole shoved her book over her head, and said, i dont know...  
jane said, me eathier,


	3. Caught again

After hours of talking about the night before, zane told everybody to calm down, When night arrived, Nicole was reading her book still, when her eye's lit up,  
Nicole could feel them glow, when kailie walked in the room, nicole ducked her head into her book, and said "hi kailie, im gonna go for a walk- Bye!" and ran  
out of the room, kailie didn't even have a chance to say "Hi" but kailie just ignored it  
Outside nicole was sitting on a hill and pulled out her mini-mirror and looked at her eye's they where a glowing red, her hair had a red streek, and her skin got white  
she would have to confess sooner or later that she was a monster, nicole clothes where not purple and black but red and black, it had change during the proccess  
she flew off the hill onto flat ground, where she met cole and jay, cole and jay where arguing about Nya Saying "SHE IS MINE!" then cole suddenly saw  
her eye's and screamed, and rushed back to the bounty, he busted through the door's and said KAILIE KAI ZANE JANE AND MAY COME QUICK! everybody ran to cole, who  
was shaking and said "i saw her again!"


	4. Confessing

Nicole came rushing through the door but she was still in her vampire form, when kailie quickly said, "Nicole? have you been scaring cole at night?"  
Nicole nodded and said "yes i have, but i didn't have control of my self the first time..."  
Kailie, said " wow! great trick! how did you do it?"  
Nicole just look at kailie in confusion and said "wha? it wasn't a trick!" i was a vampire! remember i got bitten by the fangpire?"  
everybody looked at her in confusion but kailie said "What? you got bitten? and if you did, wouldn't you be a snake?!"  
Nicole frowned "i got half bitten!" "but what can i do?"  
"Nothing" kailie said, "the hole in the ground that we discovered got filled today, so we can't get the anti-venom"  
" i guess i ould stay like this IF i can control myself"  
Everybody laughed,

**The end...**

**But its only the beginning, there is much more to come**


End file.
